picos_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Pico
Toy Pico is the new, kid-friendly version of Pico that shows up in Five Nights At Pico's 2 and Five Nights At Pico's 2 Demake (the demake is not official, it is a fangame) Appearance Toy Pico is extremely similar to Pico, but Toy Pico has a brighter color of orange, has red goofy cheeks, and has green eyes. Not all that different, but that's to be expected knowing it is supposed to resemble Pico from FNAP1 and FNAPR. Behavior (FNAP2) Toy Pico starts on the Show Stage with Toy Tera and Toy Nano every night. He attempts to enter your office through the middle hall. Toy Pico, unlike the original Pico, does not laugh when moving, and can move even if the camera is up. He also moves as early as Night 1. Night 1 Toy Pico starts to move once Toy Tera and Toy Nano move offstage. After they leave, Toy Pico leaves after 20-80 of waiting, anytime around 3AM. Once he leaves, he enters the Laser Tag Arena, and the hall in front of your office. He moves every 20-40 seconds. He's able to reach your office on this night, well into 5AM. Once he enters, you are required to put on the Pico Mask quickly. If you do it to slowly or not put it on at all, he will kill you. Night 2 Toy Pico moves a bit quicker on this night to increase challenge. He moves offstage a quick 1-10 seconds after Toy Tera and Toy Nano have moved offstage. He could move at 1AM or even 12AM. He changes rooms every 16-26 seconds, and acts the same as Night 1. Though he can enter your office at 1AM or 2AM. Night 3 All toys are inactive on Night 3 (excluding Toy Giga). This includes Toy Pico. He won't move offstage at all on Night 3, mainly to introduce how the Withereds work to the player. Night 4 Toy Pico moves on this night, but Toy Tera and Toy Nano do not, meaning he doesn't rely on the other toy's positions in order to move. He moves around the same speed as Night 2, every 14-24 seconds for each room. Night 5, Night 6 Toy Pico moves on Night 5 and Night 6, with Toy Tera and Toy Nano this time. He moves only a tiny bit faster, every 12-22 seconds (12-20 seconds on Night 6) . He usually isn't seen on these nights anyways, due to the Withereds showing up more often and preventing him from showing up. Custom Night Toy Pico's AI (wait time) can be customized on the Custom Night menu, from 0 (inactive) to 10 (very fast). '''0- '''inactive '''1- '''40-90 seconds '''2- '''35-75 seconds '''3- '''30-55 seconds '''4- '''Same wait time as 3 '''5- '''25-40 seconds '''6- '''20-32 seconds '''7- '''15-28 seconds '''8- '''12-22 seconds '''9- '''10-18 seconds '''10 (max)- '''7-12 seconds Toy Pico's Gallery! (FNAP2) Screenshot_71.png|Toy Pico on the Show Stage with Toy Tera and Toy Nano (no light) Screenshot_72.png|Toy Pico on the Show Stage with Toy Tera and Toy Nano (light on) Screenshot_73.png|Toy Pico In the Laser Tag Arena (with Gobo) pico lta alone.png|Pico in the Laser Tag Arena (Without Gobo) Screenshot_74.png|Toy Pico in the Hallway (far away) Screenshot_76.png|Toy Pico in the Hallway, closer to the player Screenshot_79.png|Toy Pico in the Office. ToyPicoJump.gif|Toy Pico's Jumpscare toy pico custom.png|Toy Pico's Custom Night picture. newPiconians2.svg|Toy Pico costumes used in Five Nights At Pico's 2 Toy Pico does have some changes made to his design and behavior made for the demake that aren't present in the original. KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A FAN MADE GAME, SO NONE OF THE INFORMATION PROVIDED IS OFFICIAL. Appearance There isn't much differences in design, but there is some. His pupils are now a much darker green than the original. His pupils are also a lot smaller. His speakers or whatever they are are a lighter gray color as well. His red cheeks are also bigger when he is in certain rooms. Behavior Toy Pico, like the official Five Nights At Pico's 2, starts to move on Night 1 at 3AM, and starts on the Show Stage with Toy Tera and Toy Nano. When Toy Pico moves, he enters the Laser Tag Arena, and then the hall in your office just like the original game. But, in the demake, very rarely he can be seen in the Maintenance Room, which doesn't happen in the one night demo due to a glitch. Once in the office, Toy Pico gives you 1.5 seconds to put on the Pico mask. If you succeed, he enters the Laser Tag Arena, instead of the Show Stage, like the original. If you fail, then, Game Over. Gallery Of De-made Toy Pico! (FNAP2 Demake) toypicoshowstageterananodemake.png|Toy Pico with Toy Tera and Toy Nano on the Show Stage toy pico alone sad.png|Toy Pico alone on the Show Stage boo toy pico scare.png|Toy Pico on the Show Stage (easter egg) toypicolasertag.png|Toy Pico in the Laser Tag Arena (Demo) toypicomaintenance.png|Toy Pico in the Maintenance Room (rare) toypicohall.png|Toy Pico in the Hallway toypicohallclose.png|Toy Pico in the Hall, closer toypicooffice.png|Toy Pico in the Office (Demo) toypicoinoffice.png|Toy Pico in the Office (Full Game) toypicojumpscare.png|Toy Pico's Jumpscare Screenshot_428.png|very important part of the game that impacts the entire experience Screenshot_247.png|Toy Pico in the Extras Menu Category:Five Nights At Pico's 2 Category:Antagonists